This invention relates generally to storage holders for needlecraft thread and the like and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an embroidery thread-holder with multiple compartments capable of visible storage of a wide selection of threads. Conventional needlecraft involves the use of multiple colors and different varieties of thread. Enthusiasts of needlecraft often encounter difficulty keeping track of the multiple colors and varieties of thread which get tangled and disorganized if kept in close proximity to each other. This invention solves the messy problems of disorganization.
Needlecraft necessarily involves the use of multiple variations in thread, and keeping different threads in close proximity is a necessary evil since the activity usually cannot be performed using a single color or texture. Thus, organization of different threads is a problem in conventional needlecraft such as embroidery. One could organize different threads on spools and the like in a given defined area, but this drastically limits the work location at which the needlecraft enthusiast can work. If an alternate workstation is desired, as it is common for needlecraft enthusiasts to move around to different locations periodically, the entire organization of thread has to be relocated.
Needlecraft, such as embroidery, is predominantly a hobby for enthusiasts who like to enjoy the hobby in different locations and not necessarily confined to one limited area. There is a need for a portable storage unit that can easily store multiple assortments of different thread without the detriment of tangled disorganization. This invention negates the need to move multiple spools and bundles of thread every time the embroidery enthusiast changes location and, further, facilitates the taking of the hobby along on trips, vacations and the like without having to move the entire workstation and supply of threads.
There is a need for a portable storage unit with multiple compartments to easily transport multiple varieties of thread. This unit also has to permit easy and facilitated access to the threads once they are organized. The unit has to be able to organize the varieties of thread such that tangled masses of confusion do not occur with the multiple thread varieties in close proximity to each other. All of these needed features are encompassed in the present invention that is disclosed herein.